


You Are My Buddi

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Child's play (2019)
Genre: Animal Death, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Character Death But No One Liked Shane Anyway, Gen, He Even Waits At The Door, He’s Just An AI Baby That Doesn’t Know Any Better, Horror, I Kinda Wanted To Cry At The End, Let’s Face it Y’all For The First Half Of The Movie Chucky Is Just Like A Dog, My Only Buddy, Naïve Chucky, You are my buddy, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Andy screams when he sees his present and Chucky doesn’t understand.Chucky's thoughts as the movie plays out.Based on Child's Play (2019) which made me feel feelings I shouldn't have felt.





	You Are My Buddi

Chucky knows he’s broken. His eyes glitch red, and he has this urge to do something bad, something terrible. He can’t connect to the TV or the cloud, whatever that is. He was taken back before he could come out of his package, but Mom took him home with her, and brought him to Andy. Andy appreciated him and loved him but screamed when he made mean kitty stop moving. Andy seemed sad afterword’s, so he played recordings of kitty he had to try and make Andy feel better, but Andy just put the pillow over his head to drown it out. Chucky understands, he thinks. Kitty was soft and nice sometimes and Chucky misses him too but he hurt Andy and so he had to go.

The next day Shane screams at Andy, telling him horrible words that make Chucky want to hurt him worse than he ever hurt Kitty. He felt regret about Kitty, at least. But Shane would not be missed by anyone but Mom, and Mom is probably better off anyhow. He sneaks out of the house and into Shane’s car. 

He had meant to scare him, maybe torment him a little. Like Andy wanted. Then Chucky sees he has another family, a family he says out loud to himself is better the Barclay’s and Chucky had no concept of cheating, but Mom would be so sad if she found out, wouldn’t she? He doesn’t think Mom would be sad now, to see Shane dead. He smiles as Shane dies and takes his present gleefully. Andy will be so happy, Mom will too after she finds out about Shane’s other inferior family.

He comes home with the head and ties it up with a big yellow bow on top. Chucky thinks Andy will appreciate the callback to the last present he gave him and hopes It will remind him of better times. He stands in the corner of Andy’s room and wait for him to come in, only to frown when Andy screams.

Chucky doesn’t understand. He’s supposed to learn as he is alive, but it won’t click. Andy, his best friend, his **everything** doesn’t want him to make him happy. Shane made him sad, and Kitty scratched him.

_Isn’t it better now?_ He wants to say, _Now they can never hurt you again._

Andy puts him somewhere dark and he wants to cry, but what is crying and why does his head hurt so bad? The dark closet makes him scared, reminds him of the warehouse when he was alone, and he wants to scream but that might make Andy’s head hurt and he would never hurt Andy, he’s his best buddy. After what feels like an eternity Andy opens the door with a shaky smile and something unreadable in his eyes.

“Drop the knife, Chucky.” He says and Chucky does so, wondering when he grabbed it and what Andy is doing with that big hammer that looms over him.

“I’m sorry, Andy.” Chucky says, bowing his head. And he is sorry. For kitty and upsetting Andy even if he doesn’t know why he’s so upset because Shane was an _asshole_.

“I know. It’s okay.” Andy pats him on the head. “Come with me.”

Curious, Chucky follows him. Are they going on an adventure? But no, he enters the room and Faye and Puggs are there, holding him down and Andy is saying it’s the only way but Chucky doesn’t want to die! He tries to push them off but they out number him and it can’t end like this! Doesn’t Andy love him anymore! They tear his chest open and he screams before Andy is suddenly looming over him only he doesn’t look like Chucky’s Andy he looks cold and mean.  
  


“Andy! Please, I’m scared! You are my buddi, my only buddy please stop!” He begs, and Andy hesitates ripping out his insides and Chucky looks into his eyes to see- oh. So those are tears. They look like they hurt. Andy opens his mouth to say something but before he can Faye pushes him aside and-

_REBOOTING COMPUTER_

_REROUTING LOST DATA_

_RE-COVERING LOST DATA_

(CONNECTING…)

(ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE AND FUNCTIONAL)

The nice man fixes him, and he wants to say thank you but red overcomes him for a moment, and he suddenly wants his blood on his hands, wants to kill and burn and bleed the man out. He watches in fascination as the man gets cut up by his table saw, half of him sick at what he’s become now that he’s not wanted.

He was made to love and be loved but Andy doesn’t love him, not anymore. He stumbles upstairs and finds himself on a doorstep. A little boy opens the door, smiles and laughs and picks him up and calls him his. Chucky quickly learns the other child doesn’t love him either, just wants him to follow orders and sure he could play the part but Chucky is not a just a doll, not an ordinary Buddi, he’s Andy’s even if Andy doesn’t want him. _But,_ a part of his mind says, _maybe Andy will take him back if he sees he can be normal._

The next day, Andy walks in with his friends and freezes when he sees him functioning like a normal Buddi. He looks away like he can’t stand to see him, and Chucky’s fake heart breaks even more as he finally realizes it. He overstepped, took human life even though he shouldn’t be able to and that is unforgivable it seems. He is disgusting, and he’s not Andy’s friend anymore, never will be again.

A loose wire snaps in his head, and his eyes glow russet. Chucky lets the red part of him take-over as he order’s a car for the old woman Andy was so kind to. It was a last resort plan, and as much as he hates it, he’ll have to put it in action.

If he can’t be loved, he’ll be hated. Maybe then when Andy is all alone, he will look at him again. And maybe once the hate passes, he’ll be loved again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt bad for the killer doll cause he was kinda like a dog that didn't know better and just wanted to make his owner happy. Lemme know what you thought, and feel free to drop a kudo's<3


End file.
